This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development of new Optical technologies for Mechano Biology and Skin Imaging. A Spatial Light Modulator will be added to the system for Mechano Biology studies. A Raman Microspectroscopy technique will be also incorporated to the system for taking a finger print signature of chemical components of the target.